The flexibility of Core Grant Development funds provides the Director with the ability to support evolving opportunities that support the goals established by the leaders of the Cancer Center. The Director commits core grant development funds for start-up support for the faculty candidates that provide the most promising opportunities for significant contributions to the research programs of the Center. In concert with the priorities established for future development, candidates will be chosen because of the promise that their research holds to conduct basic cancer research leading to translation or to contribute to applied research resulting from translation. Pilot projects are an important mechanism to support early explorations leading to research that will fulfill the discovery through translation mission of the cancer center. A coordinated process, similar to an NIH study section, ensures that the resources of the Center are used effectively. The process has evolved to align better with the goal of strengthening cancer-focused collaborative projects that include intra- and transdisciplinary basic and clinical research with translational end-points. Shared Services are one of the most important mechanisms that the Cancer Center uses to encourage investigators to take advantage of opportunities for collaboration and focus their research on cancer. Scientific opportunity is a powerful enticement, but when it is paired with fiscal benefit, the opportunity is magnified. We will allocate resources for new shared services that will have a significant impact on the translational potential of our research efforts and support areas targeted for future development.